


【DamiJay】锋芒

by CathySL



Category: Rod hood fandom
Genre: Damian Wayne kill a man, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathySL/pseuds/CathySL
Summary: 这是一个失败的正剧变成车的故事。Damian陷入了道德困境已经对司法的不信任中，这让他和Jason的关系也随之改变。OOC，为了车而车。Underage警告。
Kudos: 22





	【DamiJay】锋芒

【DamiJay】锋芒

Damian杀人警告。

红头罩用两发子弹打掉了蝙蝠侠的丢向罗宾的飞镖，随后站到了蝙蝠侠与罗宾之间下意识地护住了他的继任者。

“离开这里红头罩。”蝙蝠侠对着红头罩大喊着。一个小时之前，罗宾杀死了一名哥谭市内天主教教堂的神父，并把那个神父的尸体挂在了教堂的塔尖上。现在他正站在这个教堂前准备制裁他自己的儿子。但是红头罩打扰了他。

“我会带着罗宾离开。等你冷静以后我会送他回你的巢穴。”红头罩冷冷地对着蝙蝠侠说。他本来不应该干涉蝙蝠侠的家庭事物，但是他知道现在站在这个院子里的三个人里面，只有他知道事情到底是怎么回事。更何况罗宾几乎是被他怂恿越线的，他对这件事有责任。

“这是我的私事。”罗宾完全没有领情。他握着他的刀，很坚定地看着他的父亲。“那个人应该死，这就是公正。”

蝙蝠侠听到罗宾的说辞以后没有再忍耐，而是直接推开了红头罩揍向了他的儿子。罗宾没有挥刀，而是结结实实地被打翻了。血从他的鼻子里淌了下来，流过了他的嘴巴然后从下巴滴下来。红头罩迅速反应过来从背后架住了蝙蝠侠的胳膊。“听着，罗宾是我怂恿的。这是我的主意。”

“这不是他的主意，这是我的决定。”罗宾对着另外两个人吼道。“这毫无帮助！”红头罩悲观地想。他根本没有想到Damian会答应去卧底调查，也没有想到Damian会越过那条线。这件事本来是他的案子。哥谭市的议员出500万买这个神父和一个叫Tom的男孩的命。为了不让这个议员雇佣其他人来刺杀一个可怜的男孩，他接下来这个活，并展开了调查。这个神父一直以来都在性侵唱诗班和教会学院的男童，并把他们出卖给哥谭市的恋童癖们。为了拿到神父记录下来的交易信息，他私下找到了Damian，让Damian假扮成一个需要救济的孤儿潜入了那个教会学院并加入了唱诗班。

“闭嘴罗宾！”红头罩对着罗宾吼道。

“闭嘴红头罩！别管我的事。”

“你把我的事搅得一团糟！而我在收拾残局！”红头罩对着罗宾高声地说。

蝙蝠侠反手把用藏在手套里的电击器电击了红头罩的脖子，制服的隔绝作用让Jason没有被击晕，但是也让他一瞬间就卸下了全身的力气。蝙蝠侠摆脱了禁锢直扑向他的儿子。但是红头罩在这个时候又爬了起来，他直接把一发子弹打进了蝙蝠侠的小腿肌肉。他知道蝙蝠侠制服连接的部分在哪，知道从哪个角落可以突破蝙蝠侠的防御。布鲁斯不会让敌人轻易地伤害他的骨头，但是为了活动，他也不会在其他部分用太厚的装甲。

“Father！”罗宾担忧地看着他的父亲，他似乎打算去扶着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠没有因为这样的外伤放弃攻击，他对红头罩的下腹就是一拳。Jason忍着下腹的疼痛，挥拳揍回了蝙蝠侠。然后他抓住他的枪管，用枪托猛击蝙蝠侠的脑袋。

“罗宾你这个蠢材，还不跑？”红头罩又挡在了蝙蝠侠与罗宾之间。这是几辆警车也抵达了这个教堂的前院，他们犹豫了一会，在得到戈登局长的示意以后才纷纷举枪对着红头罩和穿着一件刺客服的浑身是血的罗宾。在人群中红头罩也看到了夜翼，布鲁德海文的守护者一如既往地凑了哥谭的热闹。他对着夜翼使了一个手势，暗示对方这个案件另有隐情。他不期待帮助，但是他不想一个身手那么好的家伙来挡路。随后他就丢出了三枚烟雾弹，然后抱着罗宾迅速离开这个破地方。

夜翼和蝙蝠侠没有马上就赶上来。“他们都放水了。”红头罩笃定地想。这让他心安理得地带着不安分的罗宾，来到了他的位于唐人街的安全屋。

“你不应该干涉这件事！”罗宾对于红头罩的帮助并不领情，他一边否定Jason一边在安全屋里肆意地打量和查看。

“你搅了我的局！我会晚点再揍你。”Jason从床底摸出了他的医疗箱直接砸向Damian的脑袋。

医疗箱把Damian的额角磕出了血，但是他毫不在乎。他无所谓的脱掉了他身上黑色的衣服，从医疗箱里拿出酒精灌在他身上的伤口上，又给他的伤口做了一些简单的处理。“把衣服脱了Todd，处理你的伤。”

Jason也没有没有浪费时间，直接把制服脱了下来，只穿了一条贴身的四角内裤坐在地上开始处理他身上的淤青和伤口，他了解杀人的感觉，他曾经和Bruce说过，既然走上了当义警这条路，选择更高效率的做法只是时间问题。但是和老蝙蝠打过照面以后他决定把他用来调侃Damian的话咽下去，至少不主动说。但是很显然Damian不喜欢这样的气氛。

“议员承诺了多少钱？”

“500万美金，但是要包括一个叫Tom Kim的孩子。”

“你可以拿到钱了，Kim死了。”Damian很冷静地说。

Jason感觉他的血液正在涌向大脑，愤怒的情绪几乎控制了他，Damian怎么能杀死一个孩子？一个无罪的受害者？但是他的理智最终还是占了上风。“这是你杀人的原因？”

“其中一个。”Damian很冷静的说“你告诉过我，让他进监狱他会出来的比谁都快。你是对的。那些想嫖唱诗班男童的政客可以从黑门排到阿卡姆了。”

“这个解决方法不算糟糕。”Jason把医疗箱放回了他的床底下，这时Damian按住了他的肩膀。

“你怎么知道那个阁楼？你很早就知道他们做的勾当，你本来可以直接杀了他。”

“你杀人眼红了？”Jason不屑地说。他的确早就知道藏在那个教堂里的罪恶的勾当，他接下这个活已经两个月了，没理由不调查。但是他答应的蝙蝠侠不杀人。所以他找到了Damian，让罗宾去卧底，然后把这个案件顺利推给蝙蝠侠。没有想到罗宾卧底了一个星期，还顺利的把他的活给干了。

“你利用了我。”Damian用力捏住了Jason的肩膀，把Jason磕到了床角上。这对Jason来说倒是不痛不痒，他迅速挥拳砸在了Damian的脸上。

“我帮你摆脱了蝙蝠侠。”

“闭嘴Todd”Damian不甘示弱地揍向了Jason的鼻子，血液很快就从Jason的鼻子里灌了出来。好家伙现在他们两个的脸都是血淋淋的了。Jason抹了一把下巴上的血，再一次揍向Damian，Damian结结实实地被他打了一拳，但是他一点都没有退缩而是直接跳到了Jason的身上猛击Jason的头部。Jason抬腿夹住了Damian的上半身把他放倒在了地毯上，作为回敬Damian踹了Jason的裆部。

“你对付所有人都这么下作吗？”Jason把Damian甩了出去，然后脸色发白地扶着他受伤的部位躺在地毯上用深呼吸来缓解他的疼痛。

“并不常常。”Damian毫无歉意地看着Jason。“你欠我的。”

Jason恶狠狠地瞪了一眼Damian“你应该感谢你目标太小。”

让他想不到的是Damian蹲了下来，用他的手覆上了Jason的裆部，隔着Jason的裤子非常熟练地揉Jason的性器。“那我帮你揉揉。”

Jason迅速地反映了过来，按住了Damian的手。Damian刚刚的动作让他感到恶心，也让他很愧疚。尽管他理解Damian为什么会杀人，但是他不知道在过去的一个星期了Damian经历了什么。那些被撒旦诱惑的所谓的天主教的仆人们有没有把他们对付其他男孩的办法用在Damian身上呢？“你也许需要一个心理医生。”

Damian没有说话抬手用力的扇了Jason一巴掌。Jason似乎因为刚刚的事，失去了回击的想法，而是躺在地毯上承受了Damian的攻击。Damian又扇了Jason两巴掌，然后变本加厉地揉起了Jason的裆部。

这下Jason毫不犹豫地用空闲的那只手扇了Damian的脸“发情就去找职业的！”

Damian似乎受了什么刺激，反手拧过了Jason拦着他的那只手，用力把Jason的手腕拽脱臼，变本加厉地把他的手伸进了Jason的内裤了继续他刚刚的活计。

Jason愤怒地用左手揍了Damian的肩膀，疼痛和失血让他脸色发白，战术家的本能让他暂时停止了攻击而是花心思把他的腕骨推回正确的位置。等他准备继续去对付Damian的时候，对方还在玩弄他的性器官，而且已经另外把另外一只手食指的一个指节放进了他的后穴里。不巧地是，因为之前的打斗和Damian的蹂躏，他的心率本来就很快，现在他的小兄弟已经在Damian的手上站起了一半。更不巧的是，Damian半硬的小家伙顶在他的他大腿上。刺激心率的运动对青春期的人来说总是会带来一些不一样的效果。

“你受了什么刺激？”Jason膝盖用顶了Damian的肋骨。

Damian似乎感受到了气氛的尴尬，及时也不及时的收了手，还嫌弃地闻了他的手心。“你应该感谢你没有异味。”

Jason有些惊魂未定，他差点被Damian变成了强奸犯，毕竟Damian没有提前拿到Bruce许可。“这没有下一次。”

“你并不讨厌这个。”Damian又恶意地在Jason的鼓包上揉了两把，Jason就像被吓到的猫一样马上把他推开。“当个性罪犯的感觉怎么样？”

Jason终于忍无可忍地开始揉Damian的帐篷，青春期的男孩到底还是经验不够几下就被他给摸硬了。

“Todd你是个混蛋！”

“你挑的事！我们去床上。”

“什么？”Damian有些惊讶“你在给我提出性请求吗？”

“我反正已经是个强奸犯了，去床上我用手帮你，别弄脏我的地毯。”

现在情况完全变了，Damian没了那股发泄似的报复的心态，同时他也觉得Jason的论点让他完全无法反驳。他看了一眼地毯，默默地给它估了个价“它不值得。”

Jason果断的收了手，然后拍掉了Damian放在他老二上的手，从地上站了起来，从柜子里抽出一条白色的毛巾把Damian和自己的脸擦干净。之后垫了条浴巾在他的床上。

“脱裤子，上床。”Jason指着那条几乎覆盖住了一整张床的浴巾说，Damian也没有浪费时间而是直接脱掉了他的黑色裤子爬到Jason的床上。Jason用控制器关掉了安全屋的灯，让他自己内心舒服一点，然后也爬到了床上直接握住了Damian的阴茎上下套弄起来，Damian扒了Jason的内裤学着他的手法来对付Jason的性器。

Jason觉得越来越热，他知道这是正常的情况，他继续干着手上的活，用手指头挂过Damian还没成熟的冠状沟和龟头，Damian用相同的办法对付了他，然后咬住了Jason的胸肌。

“这太超过了，我们要注意距离。”Jason用另外一只手试着把Damian推开，但是Damian只是咬

地更加用力，甚至还开始摸他的腹肌。

“我想不出我们现在还有什么距离。”Damian松口反驳道，但是他马上就发现他说出了一个假命题。于是Jason被Damian推到了枕头上，Damian又套弄了几下Jason的阴茎，然后马上就对Jason的性器官失去了兴趣。他向下摸到了Jason的会阴，像是在研究某种仪器一样一边观察着Jason的反应一边揉了起来。

“你在干什么？”Jason觉得这事有些超出他的控制，被按摩的地方有一种温和但是麻痒的感觉，比起Damian还在学习中的糟糕手活，他似乎更愿意被这样触碰，但是这样的触碰又远远不够。他使劲拍了一下Damian的大腿，放慢了他手上的活。“继续做，或者离开。”

“你和别人上床也这么多话吗？”Damian暂时没有为那一巴掌生气，他注意到一些更有意思的东西——Jason的呼吸比刚刚急促了很多，他变本加厉地揉了Jason的会阴，换来了Jason的一身闷哼。于是他更加好奇地又把手指头伸进了Jason的身体里，在干涩的甬道里摸索着。

“拔出去！”Jason紧张了起来，虽然他的性经历不多不少，但是他从来没有完全开发他自己的身体。他对旧金山的那些奇闻了解不少，虽然有些好奇但是大体上他还是一个坚定的有洁癖的人。

“我们要敢于尝试。”Damian试着把他的整根手指头硬塞进了Jason的后穴里。

Jason难受地皱起了眉头，老天知道他现在感觉多奇怪，他感觉他自己就像是被柯基犬盯上的柴犬“我不觉得我需要更多。”

“你不会有损失，法律上来说你正在强暴我。”Damian找到了一个很好的说服Jason的论点。

“Fine，你要戴套。”Jason妥协了，虽然他不得不为他越来越低的底线忏悔。他松开了Damian的阴茎，从他的床头柜的抽屉里摸出了一枚安全套和一瓶婴儿油递给Damian。但是稍微思考了一下以后，他把婴儿油拿了回来，挤了一下在手上。“把手指头拿出来。”

Damian这下听从了Jason的建议，把他的手指头拿了出来，Jason则把一根手指头推进了他自己的谷穴里，生疏地扩张着他自己。蹭过前列腺的时候他难以自持的颤抖了一下，然后他像医生一样仔细地用他的手指头揉着他前列腺周围的区域，他觉得越来越饥渴，前端也开始不断地渗出前列腺液。

Damian则在Jason的大腿内侧蹭着他的阴茎，他已经完全硬了，等待的时间对他来说很漫长。他试着想一些别的东西转移注意力，但是在眼下的情况他只能想到性，他想象着灯是开着的，想象着Jason按揉他自己的样子，但是这样的想象毫无帮助。

在这个期间，Jason已经塞进去了第三根手指头，他也浑身燥热，按揉过前列腺以后龟头上的感触都让他觉得有些乏味，他并不是喜欢在性爱中发出声音的人，但是这个探索让他难以自持。考虑到Damian的尺寸，他没有加入更多的手指头。“把套戴上，然后进来。”

Damian像剥开MM豆的包装纸一样撕开了安全套的包装，把略大的安全套套在了他的阴茎上。Jason不放心地伸手摸平了安全套的褶皱，挤出了里面的空气，然后拉着Damian引导着对方插进去。

“好紧。”Damian皱着眉头把他的整根阴茎都塞进了那个温暖的洞穴里，Jason挤的他很疼，但是他可以感觉到对方也不好受。

“你不应该吃你妈妈给的激素。”Jason努力放松着他的身体，然后试着晃动了他的腰。他没有想到塞进一根阴茎还不如他用手来得快活。

“我没有！”Damian有些恼怒，感受的Jason的动作以后他错误的反省了信息，迅速的开始抽插，在Jason的身体里发散着他堆积的欲望和火气。Jason被他没技术的顶弄顶得有些反胃，他又使劲拍上了Damian的屁股。

“先慢慢来，你要找好角度。”他没想到有一天他在床上都要发挥他当老师的天赋，还是来教Damian操他自己。但是Damian似乎很吃这套，他确实放慢了速度，耐心地试了几个角度抽插着，终于慢慢地碾过了那个点。Jason及时扶住了Damian的胳膊，急促地呼吸了几次。Damian作为一个好学生马上就掌握了要点，就在那个角度不时地擦过Jason肠壁上的腺体，慢慢地加快了速度。

“Good boy，keep going.”Jason抓住了Damian的头发，他突然很想揍人，Damian越来越熟练的操弄让他有些头昏脑胀。一开始时的异物感和不适现在都渐渐变成了一种奇怪的快感，和违法与背德带来的负罪感交织在一起冲击着Jason的脑子。

Damian报复似的使劲掐了Jason的乳尖，作为回敬Jason又使劲扇了Damian的屁股。臀部的疼痛像火一样，燃烧了Damian本来就不太清醒的脑子，他干脆爬到了Jason的身上，撕咬Jason的锁骨和胸口。他操干的幅度和频率也本能的加大了不少。Jason也再没办法抑制住他的声音，一声声隐忍低沉的喘息声不受控制地从他的胸腔发出。Damian也因为这个因素更加热血上头。他感觉得到安全套越来越不贴合，套子似乎更加湿润，一个劲地向下滑。这让他不得不用手扶住了安全套的橡胶圈，让它不至于滑下来。这样的分心让他下意识地温柔了一些，落在Jason锁骨上的撕咬逐渐变成了舔舐。

感受到Damian有了高潮的前兆，Jason开始配合着Damian的节奏收缩着他的肠道，挤压着在他体内抽动的那根性器。同时，开始上下套弄着他自己的阴茎。前列腺被反复擦过的放大了他的触觉，龟头上些许的刺激也能让他有很强烈的快感和尿意。但是肠道里的那一根性器却一直不能给他足够多的快感，每一次快把他抛到顶点的时候都会把他重新抛下来。

几次快速的抽插以后Damian射在了安全套里，而Jason的肠道却还在本能地吸着他已经软下来的性器，他呻吟着还想要更多，更加难耐地上下撸动着他自己的阴茎。Damian及时地把他的性器抽了出去，他之前操干的那个还没有得到满足的洞穴里插进了他的四根手指，用手指头摸到了让Jason失控的那个点，然后模仿性交似的抽插起来。Jason激情地晃着他的腰渴求更多，被塞得更满的感觉让他得到了更多的满足感。Damian也受了鼓励似的开始往Jason的身体里塞进第五根手指，然后是他的手掌。

“It’s too much.”Jason沙哑地喊到，但是Damian似乎更受鼓励，他继续好奇的玩弄着那个洞穴，用他的手指头连番擦过，揉过肠壁上的那个腺体。这下直接逼疯了Jason，他把腿张得更开，似乎想要更多，但是又用力掐住了Damian的肩膀，用快乐又痛苦的声音叫喊着，这人Damian搞不清楚他到底想要什么。但是Damian坚持了他的动作，直到Jason开始不受控制地颤抖，尖叫，然后射在了他自己手里。

“It’s enough？”Damian把手抽出来，把手上的润滑油抹在了Jason的脸上，使劲地掐了Jason的肩膀。

Jason把Damian从他身上推了下来，脚步虚浮地从床上起来。“爽过了就睡觉。明天我们要把你送去给你妈妈。”

END


End file.
